lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spot's Diary
10/26/14 My name is Spot Splatter Splash. Today, Scribbles (my little sister) and I moved into Lalaloopsy Land from Button Town. I had just turned 12 yesterday, and I have to go to a new school. I REALLY REALLY want to go to Lalaloopsy Land School of Arts. I was daydreaming of what it would be like at LLSOAs, but my mom said this: "You are going to Lalaloopsy Middle School!" I couldn't believe what I just heard! And I did not like the fact that I was going to LMS AT ALL. Why? Because I've heard that some kids at LMS are snobbish, mean, and a little bit dumb. But I sure hope that's not true, because I'll be in big trouble and middle school will be the absolute opposite of fun. 10/27/14 I'm not so sure if I like LMS or not. Sure, the classes are okay, but I think I'm surrounded by a lot of people that I don't even know. And a lot of them have weird personalities. The first person I met was a girl with white hair and a fancy ball gown. She also spoke in some strange accent that I never heard before. I think it was French or something. I could also tell that she was quite prim and proper. She said her name was Suzette La Sweet, and she was the fanciest and most divine duchess in Lalaloopsy Land. She told me that she was royally pampered and perfectly primped. I don't know if I can believe her. Then, theres a weird zombie-ghost girl, a clown, a cherry girl, 2 princesses, a wintry girl, a masquerade girl, and a baker girl standing by me At first, I thought that they were some of the school weirdos, but they said "Hey, wanna hang out with us?" And I said: "Sure" At lunch, I sat by them, and I kid you not, Suzette was sitting with us! But she actually turned out to be a nice girl! One by one, my new friends introduced themselves. The monster girl was Scraps Stitched n Sewn. The clown girl was Peanut Big Top. The cherry girl was Cherry Crisp Crust. The two princesses were Goldie Luxe and Jewel Sparkles. The winter girl was Mittens Fluff n Stuff. The masquerade girl was Confetti Carnivale, and the baker girl was Crumbs Sugar Cookie. I guess LMS won't be so bad after all. 10/28/14 Hooray! Halloween is approaching! Me and my bffs are gonna rock that party all night long! Suddenly, I saw a blonde haired girl approaching with six other girls "Go away" "Huh" "You heard me, I said go away" Four of the other kids around her snickered Cherry told me: "Don't listen to them, Hilary, Rae, Mani, Straw B, Serena, Perry and Tippy. They are the most popular girls in school, and they are always bullying us" "Oh" We made friends with Phantoma and Shadow, too 10/29/14 I have a secret, and I'm not telling! Okay,okay, I'll tell you, but you cant tell anyone, then it wouldn't be a secret now would it? I HAVE A CRUSH ON ACE FENDER BENDER! There, I said it, happy? The next day in boring history class, we had to get with partners. I hoped my friends would choose me, but they formed their own little group. Hilary and her friends formed their own group. Everyone had a partner, except for me, and Ace. Mrs. Big butt partnered up Ace with Me. I was Blushing so dark that I lit up the whole classroom! Category:Fanfics